Project Karneval
by midnightwars
Summary: Kafka is unrelenting in their attacks to kidnap Nai, dead or alive. When Gareki tries to stop the fake Karoku from kidnapping Nai, something goes wrong. When the pair awaken, they realize they're not in their world, instead a whole different dimension. Will they ever make it back, or will they be stuck in this place for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

He interlocked his hands behind his head and leaned against a wall, maintaining his calm and collected composure. But inside, he was freaking out.

 _Flashback_

 _Hours ago, Kafka had attacked the Second Ship aiming to kidnap Nai dead or alive. Kafka had sent their most elite, four young men with burned faces. Each one had the power to control the four main elements; Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. Yogi was assigned to protect them, a direct order from Captain Hirato. The Fire one had attempted to attack but Yogi stopped him giving him and Nai an opportunity to run._

 _He gripped Nai's hand and pulled his gun from his holster. As he rounded a corner, he stepped into a slushy substance. "What the hell?" He mumbled._

" _Give us the boy if you do not wish to perish." The voice resonated through his skull and next to him Nai bent down so his knees touched the floor, face scrunched up in pain. It looked like he was having one of those "episodes". He assumed it was the voice that was the cause of this. He flipped around anger clearly written on his face._

" _Bastard! Like hell I will!" He quickly aimed and fired the gun hitting the man point blank. He smiled in satisfaction at the victory. Just as he let his guard down, a sharp pain struck him in his back. It spread like fire all the way through his body. When the tingling stopped, his body started to move on it's own. He shakily lifted up his arm that was armed with the gun, and shot down to press up against his thigh. Panic surged through him as his finger pulled the trigger._

 _The bullet shot out and into his flesh, wedging itself in the bone it pierced. His teeth clenched together and held back a cry of pain. If he was in control, he'd collapsed then and there. Instead, the unknown force turned him around to reveal the still very much alive attacker. The Water dude had his arm outstretched and his hand in a gripping position. Icy water flowed from the closed fist and into his body. That's how he was being controlled. The man gave him a smug look before releasing his grasp on his physical state. He fell painfully to the floor landing on his leg._

 _Nai still sat on his knees gripping his head as the man walked over and scooped him up. "Nai!" He called out through clenched teeth. The man gave him a wink before jumping upwards towards the roof. He watched the pair thinking it was too late, and mentally scolding himself for not being strong enough to protect the one he considered a friend._

 _A glowing object suddenly shot through the air hitting the man head on, causing him to drop Nai. The light was followed by a black blur grabbing Nai from falling to his death. The blur landed next to him and took the form of Captain Hirato. Moments later the unconscious figure of the Water dude fell to the floor with a loud Captain had hardened eyes that flittered across the hallway looking for any more threats. Yogi suddenly ran up out of breath, he seemed to be unharmed. He met eyes with Yogi who fell to the floor next to him wearing a guilty expression._

" _Gareki!" Yogi groaned and gently touched his wound making him wince. "I'm so sorry! I never should've left you and Nai!" The man sniffled and said, "This is my fault." For some reason, Yogi could also easily annoy him, a time like that was now._

" _Never mind that." He grunted. "How's Nai?" Hirato glanced down at the white-haired male in his arms._

" _He's unconscious. It seems the battle has stopped. I'll get you immediate medical attention."_

 _Flashback End_

He watched through slitted eyes as Dr. Akari walked out his eyes full of confusion. The man walked up to him and sighed, "It appears Nai has gone into a coma like state. It doesn't seem he'll be walking up soon. Do you know what happened to have caused this?"

He cast a glance towards the floor. "Damn it." After a moment he answered, "And _no_ I don't. He just suddenly collapsed when that Water guy started speaking in my mind."

Akari surprisingly laid a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

He scoffed clenched his hands into fists. "Yeah it is. If only I'd been, stronger, Nai wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Gareki, this is Kafka's fault. You-" A scream pierced the air cutting off Akari from whatever he was gonna say. Seconds later, a nurse comes running out if Nai's room. Ignoring his leg wound, he raced over to the nurse and gripped her by her shoulders.

"Hey lady! What's wrong?" The nurse's eyes flickered up to him in surprise.

"A-A man is taking the-the patient." His eyes widened and he took off, bursting into Nai's room where a certain blue haired man held his friend.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?! Kafka send you?!" He shouted in a mixture of anger and surprise. The fake Karoku stood Nai in his arms and while glaring at him. The imposter snapped his arm up and sent him flying across the room with an invisible force causing him to smack his head against the wall. His vision blurred and the air was sucked back in pain painfully.

"That is none if your business, boy. I will be taking Nai." Before he could object, a blinding light filled the room, the source of it fake Karoku. His vision turned black at the edges and he was filled with a falling sensation. The light faded to black like his sight, and the room disappeared sending him into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't see, only bursts of blue and red murky light filled his vision. He grasped what felt like dirt beneath him and attempted to sit up only to hiss in pain and collapse once again. The bullet wound from his leg was acting up, a warm sticky liquid he assumed was blood dripped down his thigh and onto the earth. Gareki's memory was still foggy, but slowly it started to return. Kafka attacking, fake Karoku showing up, the bright light. And Nai. Where is he? From what little he could see, no dark outline matched the boy's figure.

"Nai," He called out his voice hoarse. " _Nai_!" This time, he shouted it causing the blue and red lights to cease. His sight was slowly returning and he could just make out the outline of a building in the distance. A moment later two sets of footsteps grew louder before stopping in front of him.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? I thought all students were on lockdown." A gruff voice called out.

"He's wounded." Another stated.

"I guess we'll have to continue this another time." The gruff voice said disappointed and slightly angry. Whoever these people are, I can't trust them. Not until I find Nai. A strong hand gripped him around his waist and pulled him upwards, he was aware that he was being carried slung over a shoulder.

The awkward silence was broken by the man carrying him. "If the kid got shot it would've have to been from you. We don't use guns," **(A/N At least I think they don't)** The other man scoffed and said,

"The boy wasn't here when we started fighting, and the SCEPTER 4 uses _swords_ not guns."

"Same difference," The one carrying him muttered. As he was being carried he began to feel nauseous. A vile taste rose in his throat but he choked it down and closed his eyes, waiting for the ride to be over.

 **Somewhere not too far away...**

"-ey…Hey! Kid! Wake up!" Nai slowly opened his eyes to meet face to face with three people. In alarm, he pushed himself away. _Where am I?_ He thought in panic. A teenager who bore a striking resemblance to him raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and carefully approached.

"I'm Yashiro Isana, we're not going to hurt you," Yashiro offered a hand which he took, the boy wasn't giving off a bad vibe so he felt he could trust him. Once he was up Yashiro gave him a smile and pointed at a girl with different colored eyes, "This is Neko," Then at a boy with a sword and long black hair tied in a ponytail that rested on his neck, "And Kuroh Yatogami, you are?"

"I'm Nai…" He bit his lip as he spoke his next sentence, "Would you mind telling me where I am?" The three went silent. Nai watched as they glanced at each other, as if having a secret conversation.

"You're at Ashinaka High, do you remember how you got here?" Yashiro replied curiously. He shook his head no and glared at the floor. As if just realizing it, if this was a school, it was much different than the ones he'd been in. All though he hadn't been in many to begin with, Karoku taught him all the things he needed to know. He glanced around the room and saw the desks were smaller, the room was brighter for it had more window space, a white shiny surface replaced where the chalkboard went, and even though it was the middle of the day there were no students nor teachers. It was dead silent.

He met eyes with Yashiro and asked slowly, "Do you mind me asking, where is everyone?" There it was again, the three strangers looked at each other as if they were mentally speaking. Maybe something was happening that he wasn't to know about.

"All the students are either being held in classrooms throughout the school or are being evacuated for their protection." Kuroh answered.

Nai stumbled forward, "Is something happening?!"

"Just a battle we should be okay!" Neko smoothly said in a light hearted tone. _Battle_?

"Neko!" Kuroh hissed. He gave them all confused looks before backing up to the window and looking out. His eyes widened in horror at what he saw; people fought down below, smoke rose in the air signaling multiple fires, it was chaos! And-wait. Further out two men were heading towards the battle, as they approached the people stopped fighting and made a path. Yashiro came up next to him and smiled,

"Ah, it seems like the fight is over." Yashiro's voice became a bit darker. "We still have to deal with _him_ though. It shouldn't be too much trouble," He, Kuroh, and Neko, watched as Yashiro headed to the door and picked up an umbrella twirling it over his shoulder, "Should be back in a bit, don't worry about me all right?"

Kuroh spoke in a serious tone, "Be careful Shiro," Yashiro nodded and waved, then was off. Moments later Neko had wrapped herself around Kuroh and began complaining on how come she couldn't go with Shiro. Maybe I can leave, now that they're not paying attention to me…He carefully snuck behind the pair and to a door on the opposite side of the room. The sounds of Neko and Kuroh quarrelling let him know they hadn't noticed him trying to escape yet. _Almost there..._ He thought as his hand inched towards the handle.

"Are you trying to leave?" Nai suddenly felt the warmth of another person and heard Neko's voice uncomfortable close. His eyes widened in surprise and he flipped around, pushing the girl back.

"Y-Yeah! You're not keeping me here are you?" He asked flustered. Kuroh stepped forward and rested a hand on his swords.

"We're not. But until everything is resolved out there I suggest staying here. I can say you're safe here."

He pursed his lips and walked back to the window. Currently the two men he saw walking earlier were talking to the people who moments ago had been at each other's throats. One man bore a blue coat, as did many other men in the battlefield. The second had...someone slung over his shoulder? Nai's eyes widened in alarm. Not just anyone, that's Gareki! Even though it was such a distance there was no mistaking the boy's familiar choice of clothing, and the pair of goggles strapped across his head and his black hair. "You okay?" Neko asked in a singsongy tone, noticing his sudden mood change.

"I'm sorry I have to go!" He shouted and ran past the pair towards the door.

"Hey wait!" Kuroh shouted as he entered the hall. He wore a determined expression as he found the stairs and practically flew down the stairs. _Gareki, wait for me!_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello everyone! Thanks for the review! I'll respond to that below. Some people might seem a bit OOC, hopefully not too much, enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Lunardusk : As for if the appearance of Nai and Gareki will change the canon events, answer's yes. An example is that I believe Mikoto Suoh (previous Red King) dies at the end of S1 of K project, in this fanfic the arrival of Gareki stops that. There will be canon events in here/mentioned although**.

* * *

Not too far away from Ashinaka High a boy stood among a pile of rubble. Above him in the sky floated a silver Sword of Damocles. This boy was the first King; the Silver King.

Yashiro kneeled down, a weak hand clutching his shirt. He chuckled quietly saying to himself, "It's too bad those two kids showed up. I guess you'll have to stay inside me until I figure out what to do with you. Play nice until then." The King trapped inside him rumbled in anger. At this he grimaced. It's taking a great deal of his strength for him to contain the Colorless King. Hopefully the matter will be dealt with soon.

With a sigh he stood. As he walked back to pick up his umbrella he ran a hand through his messy hair. His amber colored eyes flickered into the distance where the school lay.

"It's quiet."

* * *

Nai had finally made it out of the school-that place was like a maze-and he found himself in a tense situation.

He had exited right into the middle of the battle he'd witnessed being ended from above. The outside air was silent, both opposing sides gave him glares. His eyes flittered over the people, none looked friendly. Nai shuffled back slightly, he hoped they would forget about him, continue talking, so then he could grab Gareki and run.

But it was the opposite. One scary looking man in particular-he happened to be the one carrying Gareki-called out, "Oi kid, who're you?"

Nai froze. Tilting his head to the side so he could meet with the sharp gaze of the red-haired man. His lips twitched up into a nervous smile and he asked, " _M_ - _Me_? Um…I'm-"

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" A door banging open clashed with the sound of a loud voice shouting, followed by a Nai getting hit in the head. The boy clutched his head startled, bending down close to the earth. With wide eyes he spotted the swordsman, Kuroh, towering over him with a furious expression. In a low growl Kuroh began, "I told you to stay up there where it was _safe_ …" Kuroh looked towards the Red and Blue Kings, both armed with their forces and either ready to end this war or get it started again.

The Blue King, Reisi, narrowed his eyes at the man's entrance. _Kuroh Yatogami, a member of the Silver Clan…just what is he doing here…_

Kuroh gripped the kid by his collar and and said in a formal tone, "We're sorry for intruding. Continue, if you must."

Both Kings scoffed at the sarcasticness used. To everyone except the two Kings and their Clans this war was everything but pointless. While Kuroh had been talking, no one noticed a new arrival.

A laugh erupted from somewhere in the sky putting the group below back on alert. A familiar voice then said, "Kuroh be more gentle, you're scaring him."

Everyone whipped their heads up to see the boy known as Yashiro standing on thin air, twirling an umbrella behind his back.

A relieved smile grew on Kuroh's face and he called out, "You did it?!"

Yashiro didn't answer, merely closed his eyes and descended to the earth. He landed gracefully and opened his eyes to face his friend saying, "I'll fill you in on the details later. But now, Suoh-san, could I have that boy you're carrying?"

Mikoto furrowed his brows at the request. What would the Silver King need of some high school student? _Ah whatever…_ Before he could start to hand him over that kid from before suddenly jumped up.

"That's right! Please hand over my friend mister!" Nai shouted as he took a step forward.

Reisi tilted his head to the side at this new information. "Your friend?" He questioned.

Nai nodded firmly, "Yes! Gareki's my friend! I'd like him back now…please." The fire in his voice died out and he became timid once again. The dramatical change in his tone caused some chuckles to go around in the group.

Mikoto felt his lips twitching into a smile. So that he wouldn't have to deal with the kid anymore he quickly walked over and dumped the sleeping boy in the swordsman's arms. As he turned to walk back he felt the annoyed face of the man burning into his back the whole time.

"Gareki!" Nai exclaimed, gently shaking the boy in an attempt to wake him. As he shook his friend he took how bad he looked. He was dirty, there were tiny scrapes here and there but thankfully nothing too major…His eyes wandered to Gareki's leg where he spotted badly wrapped bandages.

"Oh yeah, and the kid's hurt. Better get him some help…" The scary looking mister called out. But his words were faint. Slowly, Nai reached out to touch the bandages. His fingertips brushed them and he winced. It was wet, was it _blood_? Quick as a flash he pulled his hand back.

In his daze Kuroh had already ran inside the school, heading to the infirmary to treat the wound.

Mikoto and Reisi decided to take their quarrel off school grounds, wherever they landed they'd decide if they'd end or continue their fight.

Now, it was only Yashiro and him. Yashiro gave the boy a sympathetic look as he stared at his hand in horror. Nai's fingertips-which he'd barely brushed against the bandages, had thick droplets of blood that trailed down his palm. It was _Gareki's blood._

After a few moments Yashiro hooked an arm under Nai's pulling the numb boy to his feet. "Come on," He said. "Let's go wash that off, then we can go see your friend." Nai nodded slowly, closing his bloody hand into a tight fist.

As they went up the steps he asked in a shaky tone, "Will…Gareki be okay?"

Yashiro gazed at the floor lost in thought. He hadn't gotten enough time to look at the wound but it was bleeding pretty badly. It was small though. He'd most likely survive. Before he could answer Nai continued in a low tone,

"You know…it's pathetic. I can't even remember how Gareki got hurt. When I first woke I didn't think of him until I saw him…I wonder if it's the same situation for-"

"Nai!" Yashiro suddenly snapped. The boy faced him with angered eyes, "I know you feel bad but you shouldn't pity yourself. It'll only make things worse. Think, you might not even had anything to with Gareki's injury. And when he wakes up I'm sure he'll tell you the full story."

Nai paused in walking, blinking rapidly. A smile grew on his face and he slapped one of his cheeks, an action that surprised Yashiro. In a way more positive tone Nai said, "You're right! I don't know why I was so down! Thanks for cheering me up Yashiro!"

Yashiro chuckled, "It was nothing. And please, it's Shiro. Yashiro's a bit too formal for friends wouldn't you say?"

Nai's eyes widened in happiness, "Friends? That's great! When Gareki wakes I'm…"

Yashiro smiled and nodded, only ever now and then giving his thoughts on his new friend's ideas. He had to focus. The Colorless King was pushing. It was a limited time that he was going to be able to keep him at bay. During that time somehow Mikoto Suoh is going to have to be convinced to use the last of his power to kill him. It's the only choice. A new Red King needs to be born, if the current's Sword of Damocles falls it'll be a catastrophe.

Myself of course won't die…immortality can be both a gift and curse. Although it'd be a shame to leave this world when I've made such good friends…


End file.
